1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED lamps, and particularly to an LED lamp being capable of adjusting illumination angles thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, faster switching, long-term reliability, environmental friendliness for not having to use mercury (Hg), and high impact resistance, which have promoted LEDs to be widely used as light sources.
A conventional LED lamp includes an LED module mounted on a socket. Generally, the LED module is immovable relative to the socket. Thus, an illumination angle of the LED lamp is fixed and can not be adjusted easily to meet varied requirements of illumination. As such, the usage of the LED lamp is limited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.